Drops of Jupitor
by Amanda9
Summary: Learn a little about Anderea’s past Jupitor Series please R
1. Part A

Title: **Drops of Jupitor pt. A**

By: Amanda

Feedback: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

Rating: PG

Summery: Learn a little about Anderea's past. Mulder's P.O.V.

Date Finished: June 18, 2001

****

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

8:05 a.m. 

I pushed the 'doorbell'; but here was no sound. This was weird…..even considering where I was. I turned the knob; no alarm. _'I'd better go in' _

When I walked in all I could hear was what sounded like the Ramones coming from the kitchen. Langly? An automatic thought. I peered into the kitchen, there was a figure standing in front of the counter. Long blond hair, rock tee and boxers; all pointing to Langly. But if he had a pair of legs like that than I should really pay more attention to him. 

Before I had a chance to say anything the figure turned around. "JESUS!" It wasn't Langly and she had a knife pointed at me. 

"Hey relax..…it's okay," I backed up, trying to get her to put it down and relax her. She looked scared. "Guys, little help here!" I called.

Byers and Frohike came bounding out of their rooms. 

"Mul--," Frohike stopped when he noticed the girl standing in the kitchen. He didn't seem concerned, just pissed.

"Oh," Byers noticed too. _'Very little concern for me here.' _He went over to her, "Anderea, it's alright. We trust him."

"Jesus, Langly!!" Frohike called for the youngest member of the trio. 

He peeked out of his room, "Watch the blood pressure—," he bolted for this Anderea girl the moment he saw her standing in the kitchen. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Byers pointed to me.

"Man, I'm sorry about this Mulder," the blond one told me, "but you must have really _spooked_ her." He took her into his room.

"Good thing we don't keep guns lying around," Frohike shook his head, "Or we'd have one dead G-Man on our hands."

"Shut up Do-hickey."

I looked to Byers and Frohike for an explanation. Byers gave it.

"Her apartment was ransacked and her * _research* _ was stolen," Frohike interrupted by huffing and rolling his eyes. Byers shook his head and continued, " She's just a little on edge. Had a bad run in with men in suits," he chuckled a little, thinking of his own clothing I assume. 

"And we know nothing about her," Frohike was the one on edge. 

I figured the best way to get more information about her was to get rid of Frohike, for now. "You're security system's down."

"That's how you got in! That's ALL I need now!" He continued to mutter to himself as he walked over to the system's mainframe.

Now that he was out of the way, "What was this research?" 

Byers was about to reply when Langly and Anderea re-entered the room. She now looked less like Langly, a lot less. She was in jeans and a tank top. I felt really dumb for EVER thinking someone that cute could be Langly.

"I'm really sorry," She said it, and ment it. 

"I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, miss…." I smiled. 

"Anderea Jupitor," she extended her hand to me, "I'm unarmed now." She smiled. Wow, that was some smile.

"Agent Fox Mulder," I took her hand and shook it.

She looked a little surprised than nodded and took her place in front of one of the computers.

"So Mulder, what brings you by?" Langly asked.

Before I could answer Frohike wandered back over to us, "I've got to get a new part now! Damn it!"

"Actually, Frohike called me," I wanted to know why I was 'summoned'. 

"You bastard!" Langly yelled than lowered his voice, "You want him to check on Anderea."

"Well do you blame me?" the short man replied. "First you get some late night email and than you end up with a run in with Fletcher and a bump on the head. Am I supposed to trust her?" he didn't care about his voice level. I was sure she could hear all this. 

Langly searched for words but gave up in frustration. 

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I asked breaking the odd silence.

Frohike replied, "Well, I wanted to check out her apartment."

Langly threw up his arms in protest.

"..…to see if it the break in was faked," Frohike continued, "I need you to watch her."

"Baby-sit?" I was more than a little surprised.

"Frohike that's low!" Langly was on the defensive, "Why don't I stay with her?"

"Because you are the only one who knows where her apartment is," Frohike replied, "And now I need to pick up a new part for the system and you're the only one who can talk the guy at the yard into giving us it for free."

"It probably wouldn't hurt just to see, Langly," Byers didn't seem to have a side in this. He wasn't with Langly who totally trusted her and wasn't with Frohike who didn't. 

Langly reluctantly agreed, so I became the baby-sitter.

The guys all got dressed and I watched Anderea. She seemed to be in her own world typing away at the keyboard. Langly came out first. Not really a surprise he didn't really _do_ much to himself. He walked over to her and hovered over her shoulder. He was whispering something to her and she smiled. She did have a great smile. 

Langly then waved me over to them. 

"So, you're gonna baby-sit me?" She asked with a half smile. 

"If you don't mind," I replied smiling back at her. _'Man, you just had to smile around her.' _"They just don't want you to be left alone."

She nodded.

Frohike called Langly, "Let's go you punk!"

Langly made a wave to acknowledge Frohike than said goodbye, "We'll be back soon. See you Mulder," he patted me on the back. 

The three men left us alone in the warehouse. It was really quiet.

"So, you _met_ Morris Fletcher?" I asked. 

"Ya..…he's a really creepy man," She shuttered.

"Try switching bodies with him sometime."

She gave me a confused look. 

"It's a long story," I replied, she nodded and went back to her computer.

The silence was awkward. Just the sound of her typing. I wish I at least had a bag of sunflower seeds to tide me over while I was here. "So?" I had to fill the silence.

"You can, can the small talk Fox," She didn't even look up, "I know Melvin wants you to check up on me."

There wasn't really much I could say to that. She hit the nail right on the head.

"You won't find anything on me, not even my name. My father made sure of that," She looked up at me now. 

"Made sure of it?" her statement sounded a little sorted.

She nodded, "You knew him." 

I searched my brain.

"Deep Throat," her voice cracked, like she never called him that before. 

I was shocked; I never thought of him as any sort of a family man. 

"He changed my hand the day he…..the day he died," It seemed like she had never told this story out loud. I suspect she hasn't. "He knew he would be trading his life," she swallowed hard, "for yours." 

I felt a pang in my chest. I was sitting with the daughter of a man who gave his life for mine. 

"He had a lot of faith in you," She said it like she needed to make me feel better, "He told me that you could fix everything he saw falling apart around him."

I never really thought he thought so highly of me. He made it a point to knock me down. It was hard to remember him like that. But she didn't seem to put that much emotion into it. 

"I wasn't close to him," She explained herself. "My mother left him to get away from all this," she smiled sadly at the irony, "But that didn't help her or Frank." She started to tear up.

I searched my pockets to find a tissue, and handed it to her. 

She declined and continued, "_They_ killed them all just to keep the secrets that my father knew. My stepfather didn't even know him…..but that didn't matter to the _freak car accident_." Now her tears fell. I offered the tissue again and she took it. While she wiped away her tears she continued, "He changed my name to Jupitor so I couldn't be traced back to him or any of my family. I don't even exist."

"Why'd he pick Jupitor?"

She shrugged, "He said that would make sense later. But it's nine years later and I still have no idea." She smirked than grew serious again, "I've never told anyone this."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Well, first because the guys trust you, and so did my father," She looked up into my eyes, "And because you won't tell them for the same reason I can't tell them yet."

I met her eyes, "You don't want them to get hurt." 

She nodded her head, "Or killed." Her eyes were red and brimming with tears. 

****

10:45 a.m.

When the guys came back I met them at the door, leaving Anderea to herself. 

"Find out anything?" Frohike pressed me as soon as he saw me.

Once all three of them were listening I told him, "Don't ask me to explain, but I trust her. She's on our side." Before I could get any questions I left. 

THE END


	2. Part B

Title: **Drops of Jupitor pt. B**

By: Amanda

Feedback: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

Rating: PG

Summery: Find out what the guys did while Mulder and Anderea talked. Byers P.O.V.

Date Finished: June 27, 2001

****

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

8:30 a.m.

It made me uncomfortable splitting the group up like this. I mean Langly was so against checking up on Anderea while Frohike was so set on it. I guess I can understand both sides though. Trust is a very big issue for us. It has to be to survive this business. I still don't like the separation between us on this. Myself, I'm not sure about her. Part of me trusts her, the other doesn't. 

"Let's go punk," Frohike was on a rampage with Langly. 

I sat in the back of the VW with Langly, figured it was better to stay as far away from Frohike as possible. 

"Byers?" Langly whispered.

"Yes," I figured I should keep with the tone Langly used. He must've not wanted Frohike to hear.

He took a deep breath and paused while Frohike muttered to himself. "Does Anderea remind you of Suzanne?"

There was a question I wasn't expecting. I hadn't heard her voice out loud in years. But I had thought about her everyday. Maybe Anderea was like Suzanne and that's why I couldn't trust her fully. But maybe she wasn't. I couldn't tell. 

Langly was looking for an answer. I assume he thought that I had already thought about any comparison between the two of them. But I hadn't. 

"I don't think so," that's all I had to tell him.

He smiled and relaxed. I think he cares about her. _Really_ cares about her. I really hope for his sake that she's not like Suzanne. I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on anyone. I dug my hands in my pockets and found her ring. _'Someday'_ Why do I carry it around with me still? Do I really expect to just run in to her one day? I really hope Anderea's not like her.

"Where's the apartment?!" Frohike bellowed from the front seat, snapping me back to the reality. 

"Do we really need to do this?" Langly was still protesting the invasion into Anderea's life. Much like Jimmy when we went to, what we thought, was Yves hotel room. 

"Just tell me!" Frohike was in an exceptionally rotten mood today. 

"Turn down here," Langly crossed his arms over his chest. 

****

Elevator in Anderea's Apartment Building

8:49 a.m.

"What floor?" Frohike was completely on edge. 

Langly pressed the floor number, "5".

Such a normal apartment building, I wonder if she had a normal life? But how could she if she was looking for the truth like us? Was that what she was doing?

When the elevator doors opened Frohike forced a smile and a nod for the elderly couple waiting to board. I pressed the button to hold the door open for them. I can only imagine what they must be thinking seeing the three of us. *laugh* 

Frohike pushed Langly down the hallway, "What apartment?" I followed.

We walked to the end of the hall, near the stairs and stopped. "56".

Langly stood in front of the door, "This is it, right?" He looked at Frohike.

"Let's just get in there," He pushed the taller one to one side and pushed open the door. The place was in a shambles. It was even worse than the mess we leave in the warehouse. The computer was over turned, books and papers were thrown all over the place. It did appear that someone had been looking for something. 

"Just stay out of her personal stuff," that was Langly's last protest. It was obvious that Frohike couldn't be deterred from his '_mission_.' He stood there with crossed arms as Frohike started to rummage through the wreckage. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Frohike pulled a gadget out of his duffel bag. 

"What do you expect me to do?" Langly was make sure to be as uncooperative as possible. 

Frohike clasped his fingerless-gloved hands into firsts, "Just stay out of my way." He turned back to the duffel bag. 

I just stood there. It's usually better to stay out of their way when they fight.

"I'm going to get some of her stuff together," Langly disappeared into the bedroom. 

Frohike only grunted as he started to dust the computer with his fingerprinting kit. 

"They trashed this room too," Langly reported from the other room. 

"Don't touch everything in there than, I want to fingerprint," Frohike demanded. He was a little more civil to him this time. 

"You know if you find her finger prints, that doesn't prove your little theory," Langly couldn't just let Frohike calm down, "She does live here!" 

****

9:29 a.m. 

The last half-hour was spent in compete silence, except for the non-sensical muttering from Langly and Frohike. Langly packed up some stuff for Anderea. I could only imagine what that guy would think a woman would need. *sigh* Frohike finished dusting and going over the apartment with a fine tooth comb. He didn't say if he found anything or not. Myself, I thought about Suzanne. She always drifted into my head. I sometimes wish she'd drifted out of my heart. I slipped the ring on, no I could never really wish that.

The trip down to the VW van was in the same silence. This time I sat in the front with Frohike, hoping I would be able to talk to him. Langly was in the back on the van, I think he was sorting out what he packed for Anderea. 

****

Fred's Junk Yard

10:19 a.m.

Frohike gave Langly the old part from the security system, "Use that _charm_ of yours and get us a replacement."

"I think Fred likes me a little _too_ much," Langly whined. 

"I don't care if he wants your skinny ass," Frohike was a little more like himself, "go get the part." 

"The guy smells like cat-food…and I don't see any cats around here," Langly muttered to himself as he walked throw the fence gate into the yard.

This was as good of a time to ask him what was wrong as any, "Frohike?" I wanted to make sure he wouldn't bite my head off.

"Ya, buddy?" he was relaxed a bit, but just stared out the windshield.

I had to find the right to word this, "What's got to you today?"

He tightened his grasp on the steering wheel, "This story is a little too familiar."

"What is?" I wasn't all that clear about what story he ment. Did Anderea remind him of Suzanne?

"The ransacked rooms, and government ambushes," he replied, "My brother used to tell me the same thing."

"You have a brother?" I was surprised. None of us really talk about our pasts or families, but I was still surprised that I didn't know. 

"Had," he tightened his hands on the wheel, "Frank, my older brother."

"Frank Frohike?" I had to try not to laugh at the alliteration. 

"No, he was just my half brother, different fathers. So he missed out on the Frohike Sex Appeal," he laughed a little. "We all didn't come from 50's style sitcom families," He let go of the wheel and wiped his mouth. "He'd tell me about coming home to his house being ransacked. Said it had something to do with the father of his wife's daughter. I'd say that's what caused his _accident_ too" 

I looked at him.

"Car accident. Wiped out the whole family as far as I know. Happened about ten years ago. Girl was sixteen," he choked up a little. 

"And you think Anderea is connected somehow?" I was trying to put it all together. 

"What Langly told us sounds the same, and the room. But they came out of it," Frohike was deep into thinking about this, piecing it all together. Then he changed, softened, "You know I'm just looking out for him, for us."

I nodded.

He looked out the windshield toward Langly who was trying to avoid Fred while they talked. "No matter how much he annoys me…he's like my younger brother," He sniffled, "You guys are my family." I know what he wanted to say after that, so he didn't have to say it. We all cared about each other. We just never said it in words.

"I got your damn part!" Langly jumped into the back of the van. 

Frohike took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, "It's about time," his voice was still shaky.

"Well next time you talk to cat-food man," he leaned on the tops of the front seats, sticking his head between us. "What's wrong? You guys seem like someone died."

__

'Insert your foot in your mouth there Langly.'

"You would have been if you took any longer," Frohike had regained himself and started the van. 

****

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

10:45 a.m. 

Mulder was basically waiting at the door for us. I think that worried Frohike. 

"Find out anything?" he asked the agent as soon as he got close enough.

"Don't ask me to explain, but I trust her. She's on our side." Mulder rushed his reply and rushed out. I think he wanted to avoid any other question's Frohike or any of us would have. 

Langly had an _I-told-you-so_ look on his face, "Satisfied?" 

Frohike shook his head. He took the part and went to fix the system. I think he was hoping for some closer from this. Langly didn't ask me if I was happy with the revelation. I think he was happy enough when I said Anderea wasn't like Suzanne. He rushed to see her, carrying her bag like a prize for her. He really did care about her. 

I wasn't all that convinced that everything was fine just because she's not like other people. And I wasn't sure I couldn't trust her because she had the same story as someone else. I think Mulder's words sealed it for me, _"I trust her, she's on our side."_ That was comforting. 

The lights dimmed than went back to full power.

"Ah shit!" Frohike yelled from behind the mainframe, "I blew a god damned fuse!" 

THE END


End file.
